¿Sabes lo que haría por ti?
by Kuromi Seki
Summary: Esta casado y tiene hijos, Yui es la esposa perfecta... Entonces... ¿Por qué no podia amarla?. Por Reiji, porque amaba a su hermano. Reto para el grupo de facebook "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total" por el "Mes del Yaoi".


**Reto del grupo de facebook "Diabolik lovers Adicción Total" por Noviembre "Mes del Yaoi". Me falta un pareja crack que espero alcanzar a publicar. Se los juro, es bien crack. Re-odio el titulo pero el anterior que tenia, que era mejor, no quedaba para nada.**

 **¿Sabes lo que haría por ti?**

 **Capitulo Único.**

Pequeños pasitos apresurados se escucharon en cuanto llego a casa y enseguida tuvo a sus 2 pequeños hijos rubios encima gritando y exigiendo la atención de su padre. Shu, perezoso, solo elevo a la más pequeña, su hija y tomo de la mano a su hijo.

-¡Papá volvió!- gritó su pequeña abrazándolo del cuello mientras el niño lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Bienvenido, Shu- le dijo una melodiosa voz femenina y ahí estaba ella, tan perfecta en su vestido de casa azul y mandil. Yui era perfecta. Shu sonrió por compromiso y después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija la bajo para acercarse a Yui. Le dio un beso en los labios sintiendo un poco la punzada de la culpa al haberse imaginado que era a su hermano a quien besaba y no a su esposa.

Yui era hermosa, buena, cariñosa, comprensiva, una excelente madre para sus hijos, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente amarla?

Por Reiji.

Por su hermano. Porque desde antes que Yui pisará la mansión Sakamaki ya tenia una relación con Reiji, relación que se rompió al haber sido elegido como Adan ¿Qué vio Yui en él?. No aceptó a la primera, realmente no queria a Yui, pero al ser presionado por su padre y más el hecho que se enteró de todo los crímenes que cometió Reiji al asesinar a Edgar y a su madre, llego al punto de que tantas emociones juntas nublaron su juicio que se caso con Yui por despecho y soledad.

Tarde se dio cuenta que Yuma era Edgar, que, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que lo trató de matar si era menos el dolor. Y si, después de mucho pensarlo la muerte de su madre no le importaba demasiado, era algo que se podia perdonar. Tambien, un año después de casarse con Komori y estando esta embarazada de su primer hijo, fue cuando padre hizo quizá el peor anuncio de todos. Reiji se casaría.

Una vampiresa de sangre azul habia sido elegida para contraer nupcias con su hermano. Recuerda a la perfección ese día, como la niña estaba pegada como larva a Reiji e insistia en tomarlo de la mano. Recuerda la rabia que sintió cuando Reiji deslizó la argolla plateada en su mano y ella lo beso. Quiso fingir los primeros meses que no le importaba, pero, fue el día de la boda, cuando lo vio de pie en el altar con el cabello negro/purpura peinado hacia atrás, enfundado en un pulcro traje blanco y sin sus característicos lentes, que el sentimiento volvió a flote.

Recordó cuanto amaba a su hermano.

Fue cuando decidió pedirle ayuda para la empresa Sakamaki, Reiji renegó al principio, pero después aceptó "solo para que el negocio no se viniera abajo".

Al principio Reiji se portaba reacio, decidido a dirigirle la palabra solo cuando fuera necesario, pero, el tiempo que pasaban juntos rindió frutos y fue en un aniversario de la empresa y con un par de copas encima que las cosas entre ambos se salieron de control. Entre besos y jadeos llegaron a la oficina principal y recordaron viejos tiempos sobre el escritorio y el sofa de la amplia oficina.

Después, simplemente ya no lo podían ignorar, cada rosé y cada palabra murmurada los llevaba al mismo punto. A él sometiendo a su hermano en cualquier lugar donde tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

La relación basada en sexo se estableció por un par meses, hasta que un día, Reiji simplemente se volvió a distanciar de él. No supo porque hasta que su padre los convocó a una cena familiar por motivo de celebrar año nuevo. El motivó era peor que el que llego a imaginar: La esposa de Reiji estaba embarazada.

Después de un par de meses en que su hermano lo evitaba decidió actuar o todo se volveria nada. Lo acórralo en la sala de juntas y después de gritar y casi agredirse fisicamente terminaron en una salvaje sesión de sexo.

Todo regreso a la normalidad. Normalidad para Shu, claro. Las tardes en hoteles eran recurrentes hasta el día que tuvieron que viajar juntos a Europa por negocios. Ahí Descubrieron lo bien que se siente solo dormir al lado del otro compartiendo calor y besos. Fue cuando su relación se sentia diferente. Ya no se acercaban solo para provocar al otro, sino que, habia caricias sin lujuria y miradas llenas de ternura. Habia abrazos donde compartían _amor_. Los "viajes" se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y largos, pero el hecho de que fueran juntos y siendo Reiji tan... Reiji, ninguna de las 2 esposas sospechó de algún posible engaño.

En esos viajes aveces se ponian a fantasear con un "posible futuro" ¿Que pasaría si ambos dejaban las cosas atrás y solo estuvieran juntos?. Si estaban juntos lo demás no importaba, ni su matrimonio ni sus hijos. Pero siempre habia impedimentos. Impedimentos con nombre: _Karl Heinz._

Shu seria el nuevo sucesor, eso estaba dicho, pero Karl seguia siendo el rey de los vampiros y un sujeto jodidamente loco y trastornado. ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer solo para que el futuro que fue armando no se cayera en pedazos?

Pero aun asi, amaba a Reiji y ni la culpa que sentia cada vez que le decía un te quiero o le daba un beso su esposa, ni el sorprenderse asi mismo pensando lo fácil que seria dejar a sus hijos por su hermano lo hacían querer terminar con aquello.

A media noche su celular sonó y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de Reiji. Las 2 palabras que contenía el mensaje fue suficiente para que Shu saliera de la cama sin hacer ruido dejando a Yui dormida.

"Necesito verte"

Era lo que recitaba el mensaje y la inquietud no cesó hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él en aquel hotel recurrente.

Reiji tenia 2 maletas a un lado y su pequeña hija estaba dormida en su regazo. Entonces supo que las cosas habían cambiado, que _todo_ habia cambiado.

"Ella se enteró... No podía dejarla ahí"

Y realmente no le importó, si Reiji estaba dispuesto a estar con él entonces él tambien.

Su silencioso pacto quedó sellado con un beso.

 **Fin.**

 **Realmente no queria este final. Queria uno trágico pero la pereza no me dejó.**

 **Dare un par de explicaciones por si no le entendieron. Shu y Reiji ya eran "algo" antes de Yui pero después de que Yui eligiera a Shu como su Adan y Shu cegado por el resentimiento decidió casarse con ella. Sé que en la ruta del More Blood Shu pelea con Karl Heinz y lo termina matando y eso, pero, aqui Shu no queria a Yui asi que no creo verlo capaz de pelear por ella, asi que supongamos que todo ocurrió pacificamente. Karl sigue siendo el Rey pero si le paso todo los bienes a Shu. Sobre la hija de Reiji, ¿Porqué no la deja atrás como Shu lo hizo con los suyos? Fácil, porque Shu confia plenamente en que Yui sabra cuidarlos y amarlos, porque Yui es Yui, en cambio, la esposa de Reiji no, ella si seria capaz de echar a la niña o matarla y por eso la decisión de Reiji. Otra cosa, siempre eh tenido duda ¿Shu si sabe que Reiji asesino a Edgar y a Beatrix? No se si en los juegos lo digan .-. Yo que solo me eh jugado el Dark Bridal y pues ya saben, esta en chino :v.**

 **Quisiera hacerlo un fic largo pero luego recuerdo todos mis fics pendientes y se me pasa.**

 **¿Merezco reviews?**

 **Matta-nee!**

 **Pd: ¡Los fics incompletos están en proceso!**

 **Pd: No creo haber cumplido con las 500 palabras, el celular no me da conteo de palabras asi que no se, yo le veo como si fueran 300 no se. Quizás suba otro para el mismo reto aparte de la crack para cumplir con las reglas.**


End file.
